


Schedules

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka, Fringe, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Pentagon, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Jack O'Neill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schedules

Major General Jack O'Neill sighed.

Had somebody asked him a few years ago where he would see himself it wouldn't have been an office in the Pentagon.

He just wasn't made for the office.

He looked over his schedule for the next day.

Paperwork regarding the SGC, requests for personal from Area 51.

A meeting with Rupert Giles, Director of the International Watchers Council regarding the future handling of the american demons. One of Jack's first things after they had told him about the demon situation had been initiating the military rule to differentiate according to lifestyle. A demon or being not meaning any harm and following the laws was considered a civilian.

A lot of benign demons and beings were already living content under this new system and the military demon fighters had more backing in the demon community.

The IWC had seen these changes and wanted to talk about their success and what it meant for the US-based Slayers.

After that he needed to make a phone call to the FBI for his regurlar updates on Agent Broyles team and the current mental state of Walter Bishop.

Then a quick trip to Eureka for the new research in section 5 and a meeting with Henry Deacon. With a bit luck he could talk to him about working for Area 51.

To the Carpe Diem for something to eat and then back to the Pentagon for more paperwork and a meeting with finances.

Great.

How did other Generals manage their workload?


End file.
